An individual using crutches may often find him/herself in a location lacking a supportive object such as a table, chair, or cushion for supporting his/her injured leg. The present invention features a crutch device that comprises a leg support for supporting the user's leg when he or she wishes to rest.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.